injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Todd (DC Civil War)/Quotations
Story Quotes *"Get me a medic! NOW! *"Multiple fractures and serious blood loss, thanks to Clark Kent and his buddies, Alfred. He seems to have invested some of Fear Gas at the same time..." *"Yeah, well. He's on our side now, Powergirl." *"Since the other guys started enlisting known thieves and multiple killers." *"Who do you figure's been running around in a ski mask and keeping your backs covered these past few weeks? Way I see it, you people need all the help you can get. *"Because Hannibal Lecter hasn't got the black ops training to get you into the Hall of Justice." *"Red Hood to Batman: just passed level 38 and none of their alarms have registered. Only 2 more stories and we're in there, Bruce." *"Relax. Nothing can read me while I'm wearing the dampers. I'm invisible to all cameras and trip beams." *"Let's just say Clark Kent's warehouse manager should invest in bigger locks." *"Okay, I'm in their data-house." *"Hilarious." *"Uh-oh." *"This compound's got more protection than anything I ever saw. We're gonna need a lot more than your team of grunts if we're gonna spring these guys." *"Jeez, you two wanna get a room?" *"What?" *"They were criminals Bruce... Thieves and killers..." *"Not against you..." *"Make no mistake, Bruce; you're still wrong about the 'no killing whatsoever' rule of yours, but I don't believe in killing a petty thief, or civillian who simply questions the status quo. You taught me right from wrong, and what Superman is doing is wrong, but that does not mean people like the Joker don't deserve to die." *"Registration is wrong. If we willingly give up our identities to the government, there's always the chance some criminal will target us." *"Not a lot of people know what if feels like to be angry... In your bones; that rage. They try to understand, the foster parents; everybody understands... For a little while, but then they want the little boy to do something he knows he can't do: move on; be happy. After a while, they stop trying; and they forget that the little boy has every goddamn right to be angry!" Clash Quotes *"You've gotten slower, old man." Clash with Batman *"I haven't been afraid of you since I stole your tires." Clash with Batman *"Remember me, father?" Clash with Batman *"Long time no see, brother" Clash with Nightwing (Dick Grayson)? *"You did not just say that." Clash with Nightwing (Dick Grayson)? *"Uh, who the hell are you?" Clash with Nightwing (Damian Wayne)? *"More like younger and dumber." Clash with Nightwing (Damian Wayne)? *"Nice legs." Clash with Batgirl *"Remember me, clown?" Clash with Joker *"I'll smile when you're dead." Clash with Joker *"The feeling's mutual." Clash with Joker *"I'm no hero, and you're no lady." Clash with Harley Quinn *"Don't make me hurt you, beautiful." Clash with Black Bat *"I did change, Cassandra." Clash with Black Bat *"Alfeñique." Clash with Bane (Spanish for "Weakling" *"You have my permission to die." Clash with Bane *"That's right, I'll actually kill you." Clash with Deathstroke *"Who said I was a hero?" Clash with Deathstroke *"What's so mighty about Seaworld?" Clash with Aquaman *"Still living in Wonder Woman's shadow, Selina?" Clash with Catwoman *"I already went to hel - wait what's with you voice?" Clash with Raven *"Hate to shoot a woman in her pretty face." Clash with Hawkgirl *"Sexist." Clash with Wonder Woman *"Someone needs to get laid." Clash with Wonder Woman *"I'm guessing you haven't had your ride on the Batpole yet?" Clash with Wonder Woman *"You royal types are really annoying" Clash with Aquaman, Black Adam, Sinestro, and Wonder Woman *"The Joker couldn't make me scream, neither will you." Clash with Sinestro. *"Forcing heroes to reveal their identities is identity theft, not justice."Clash with Superman *"Saving this world from what? kids who wanted to make a difference?" Clash with Superman and Wonder Woman *"Get out of my way; I don't want to kill you." Clash with any Hero *"Doesn't mean I don't know how." Clash with any Pro-Registration characters' and villains' "I thought you didn't like playing the hero." Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:DC Civil War